I Thought You Were The One
by xXJammieXx
Summary: Alex Anderson meets Noah Puckerman after transferring to WMHS with her brother Blaine. It's not long before they end up togther. Is Kurt right? Is Puck really a player? Is he really the one for Alex or will she end up hurt like before?
1. Prologue

**I do not own _Glee _or any characters from the show.******

Prologue

I walked into Dalton Academy slowly, already feeling like I didn't belong. I mean, it IS an all boys school and well, I'm a girl. My twin brother Blaine Anderson had a smirk on his face while he stared at me.

"What're you looking at?" I said a bit angrily.

"Oh nothing," he grinned, "How many times do I have to tell you I didn't know it was an all boys school?"

"I know you didn't know but how did I get accepted? I'm a girl!" I crossed my arms.

"You have a boy's name Alex. Maybe they didn't look into it. Maybe they saw good grades and they thought 'Well this kid is good enough'," He shrugged.

I sighed. When the school realized I was a girl they still decided to keep me since my grades made them look good apparently. They had to make me my very own uniform too. A jacket like all the other students and a red and black checkered skirt.

"You know why I have a boy's name? Mom and dad were expecting two boys," I glared at him as he laughed it off.

Not long after, we entered the halls of Dalton Academy together. We joined the Warblers, our school's Glee Club. Blaine and I always had a passion for singing. We must have gotten it from our mother, she's a great singer. Our mother… She never liked the fact that Blaine is gay and I'm bisexual. We had tried to talk to her about it when we finally spoke up and she was in denial. My father, however, was very supportive. He said he was okay with it because it's who we are.

Anyway, Blaine usually got the male leads and of course by default, I got female leads. After time went by I didn't feel weird about being the only girl at Dalton. I'm sure other girls would call me a "slut" just because I'm at a supposed to be all guy school but whatever. The guys were nice and I had friends outside of school.

I had never met a guy or girl that had felt like they could be the one for me. I know it's too early to be looking but I was tired of being used by people. I wanted someone good. It was only two years later when I met him..


	2. Chapter One

**I do not own **_**Glee **_**or any characters from the show or any songs mentioned.**

**NOTE: A soli is a song that is a solo but is sung by two soloists**

Chapter One

Blaine and I had decided to go to the mall for a meal and to practice a song for our Glee Club. We sat at a table outside in the shade.

"So we're going to do a soli?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, they want us to sing _Teenage Dream_ by Katy Perry," I took a bite from my sandwich. Blaine began to sing.

"_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down, down"_

I smiled at him as I sang the next part.

"_Before you met me_

_I was a right but things_

_Were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine"_

When Blaine was singing the next part I noticed a guy leaning on a wall nearby staring at me. He was listening. Blaine nudged my leg with his foot as a cue for me to sing.

"_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at meJ_

_ust one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back"_

I sang while staring at the guy and he smiled. He had rippling muscles and tan skin. He had a small black Mohawk and hazel eyes.

"That was great Alex…who're you staring at?" Blaine followed my gaze, "Got some eye candy, eh? Go for it sis." Blaine grabbed my arm and forced me out of my seat.

"B-Blaine, no." Too late, he shoved me forward. Sighing, I walked towards him and he smirked. Seems like he's used to girls walking up to him. Before I got there a short blonde walked to him and said something I couldn't hear. I paused. She saw him staring at me and rolled her eyes at me. She started to walk away, obviously expecting him to follow. He turned to go but then he paused. He looked at me one last time and said "You're a really good singer." Then he left.

After that I couldn't get him out of my head. I didn't know his name or anything about him. I ran my fingers through my dark brown hair and sighed. _It's not like I'm ever going to see him again. _

~Glee~Glee~Glee~Glee~

A few months later a boy named Kurt Hummel transferred to Dalton Academy and joined the Warblers. At first he came to spy on our Glee club but eventually he transferred due to bullying. It was obvious Kurt had a crush on Blaine and soon they were together. Kurt and I were instantly friends.

Regionals were today and I didn't have a solo. Instead Kurt and Blaine will sing a duet and then the rest of the Warblers will join in for _Raise Your Glass _by Pink. A song I was chosen to have a small part in. Blaine had most of it.

"_The Dalton Academy Warblers are next." _We heard from a loud speaker.

"You ready to rock baby?" Kurt said playfully.

"Last I checked you were the one who was nervous. Or did Blaine fix that?" I smirked. Kurt blushed as he walked away to the stage, I followed after him.

During our performance of _Raise Your Glass_, I saw him. The guy from the mall. When we finished I stared at him. Kurt had to tug me a bit to get off stage. I peeked behind the curtains after I was backstage.

"_The William McKinley New Directions are next."_

I saw the guy get up and leave with the group of people sitting with him.

"So he's a singer.."

"Who?"

I jumped after I heard Kurt's voice, "Don't scare me like that!"

Kurt and I made our way to our seats as I pointed out the guy I was eyeing.

"Puckerman?" he said a bit disgusted. _What a weird name._

"What's with the tone?" I asked.

"He's a player and a bully at WMHS."

I thought about Kurt's words carefully. Kurt had been my close friend since I had met him. He had no reason to lie to me, but I didn't want to believe him either.

We had lost to The New Directions. They had sung two original songs and Kurt had passed out foam fingers and we all cheered them on. Blaine, Kurt and the Warblers all had went outside while I went backstage to get some things that were left behind.

"Hey you."

I turned around, "Kurt stop scaring m-"

He smiled at me, "You were great up there, I think you should have gotten a solo."

"Umm, this is the Warblers' room," I didn't know what else to say.

"I'm Noah Puckerman, but people call me Puck," he offered his hand after he laughed at my reply.

I smiled, "Alex Anderson." I shook his hand.

"Do you think it's okay if I were to take you out sometime?" he asked, stepping a bit closer. I remembered Kurt's words: "_He's a player and a bully at WMHS."_

"Um, I-I don't know. My brother, Blaine, he's waiting for me. I should go," I tried to walk away but he blocked my path.

"Not even for coffee?" he made sad face. _He sure is persistent. _

"Okay," I shrugged.

"Call my anytime," he emphasized on "anytime" as he handed me his number. He walked out and I waited a few minutes before I left as well.

~Glee~Glee~Glee~Glee~

I had tried to call Puck about two weeks later but I got no response. A few weeks later Kurt returned to William McKinley High School. I had transferred too a few days after Kurt did. We both joined The New Directions. I easily became friends with all of them after Santana was done accusing me of being a spy for The Warblers. Rachel was used to being the lead all the time and she was sort of annoying. Santana and Brittney are cute cheerios, Tina was friendly, Mike was the dancer, Finn was the non-dancer but a great singer, Artie is paralyzed in the legs but he's an amazing person, Mercedes is sort of a diva like Rachel, but I understand since Rachel got all the leads. Quinn, who had left the Glee club, was the mother of Puck's child.

I thought going after Puck would be good but he had a thing for Lauren Zizes and Kurt told me I would end up heartbroken in the end.

Blaine transferred to WMHS about a week later. Zizes broke up with Puck not long after Blaine had transferred to the school. Puck and I went on a few dates and soon became a couple. I thought things were well between us. I thought he was the one for me. I thought I finally had what Kurt and Blaine have. I couldn't have been more wrong…

**I'm sorry this chapter moved on so fast. I really wanted to get to my main storyline for this. The main story begins in Chapter Two. I'm sorry for the boring Prologue and first chapter. Things will be better in Chapter Two.**


	3. Chapter Two

**I do not own **_**Glee **_**or any characters from the show or any songs mentioned.**

Chapter Two

Rachel's mom, Shelby Corcoran, had come back to coach a rival Glee club in WMHS. Shelby is the adopted mother of Puck's daughter, Beth. Puck and Quinn had been baby sitting for Shelby in an attempt to get a relationship with their daughter. Quinn was now forbidden from seeing her daughter since she tried to set Shelby up.

I reached into my locker to grab a book when hands covered my face. I was used to this trick already."I know it's you Puck," I moved his hands away and turned around. He leaned down and kissed me gently. His kisses were always soft. We were dating for a while now. About six months now. I had lost my virginity to Puck. When I told my brother and Kurt they were happy but also disappointed. Because of Puck's former role of being a player, they felt like I should have waited for someone else, someone better.

"I'm going to visit Beth later today, you want to come with me?" he asked while he ran his fingers through my hair. He said he had always loved my silky hair.

"I wish I could but you know I already told Kurt and Rachel I'd hang with them today," I groaned.

He smiled, "It's okay. Let's go to the choir room and support Santana's coming out."

~Glee~Glee~Glee~Glee~Glee~

"I'll meet you guys outside," I yelled to Rachel and Kurt as I ran to my locker. I had left my bag in there before I went to the choir room earlier. I stopped at the corner as I heard voices.

"I know you've got a thing for Shelby. I saw you looking at her the whole time you were singing. I thought you were dating Alex," I heard Quinn's voice.

_Is she talking to…?_

"It's none of your business." I heard footsteps getting farther from me and another getting closer to me so I began walking as if I had never paused.

Quinn stopped and looked me in the eye, "You do know that he's sleeping with her right? He doesn't go there to see Beth. He goes to see Shelby and have sex with her."

"You're pathetic Quinn," I turned and left, forgetting what I had come in for.

"Am I?" She called out to me, "You saw how he looks at her. It's so obvious." She paused. "Wait, don't tell me he took your virginity, is that why you're in denial? Heh, who's pathetic now?" she laughed.

I continued walking. If I turned around and countered her then I wouldn't be any better than her.

**Six Days Later**

I hadn't seen Puck these last few days and every day I thought, "What if Quinn's right?" He always sent me a text that said

"Going 2 see Beth

C U Later babe

-Puck"

If Quinn was right then I should have listened to Kurt from the very beginning. He and Blaine had a great relationship, they were in love. They were perfect. They had the relationship that everyone looks for. Once I had called them "Klaine" and my brother had replied with, "Why can't we be Blurt?" And I had said "Because 'Blurt' is a real word, that's why."

I expressed my worries to Kurt, Blaine and Rachel and Rachel thought that I should show up at Shelby's house unannounced during Puck's visits.

"Isn't that wrong?" I made a face.

"You want to know the truth don't you?" Rachel pressed.

"Well I think she should just ask him. Talk it out with him. Maybe he'll admit to it or tell you it's just Quinn being Quinn," Blaine said. He was always optimistic.

"I agree with them both," Kurt shrugged, "I don't know what I personally would do though."

Rachel leaned forward, "Just show up unexpected. It would be too hard to hide if something was going on that way."

I decided on going with Rachel's plan. I know Puck is the type of guy to deny all accusations thrown at him. This could be the only way to settle my shaking heart. The next day I waited two hours before driving to Shelby's apartment. Puck's visits were usually four hours which always struck me as odd. I got out my car and entered the building. I climbed the stairs to Shelby's floor and walked to her door. I lifted my fist to the door and stopped. Was I really doing this? Would I find my boyfriend cheating on me or would I feel stupid when they opened the door and I would see him sitting there with Beth? I sighed as I hoped for the best and knocked on the door.

"I'm coming!" I heard Shelby say. She opened the door after a few minutes. All she was wearing was a long T-Shirt.

"Oh, Alex, hello," she sounded surprised, "It's great to see you!"

"Is Puck here?" I asked, sounding a bit nervous.

"No he isn't, it's just me and Beth," she smiled. Feeling a little relieved but still suspicious, I smiled and asked if I could see Beth.

"Oh she's sleeping, I really don't want to wake her," she shook her head lightly as she spoke.

"Can I just slip this present next to her so she could see it when she wakes up? I know her birthday is tomorrow but I'm not sure if I could come over tomorrow," I held a small power blue teddy bear.

"Sure, just make it quick," Shelby opened the door a bit more so I could enter. I walked over to Beth's small crib she had in the living room. She lay sleeping soundly. I tucked the teddy bear in beside her. I turned to Shelby and smiled and mouthed "She's adorable." She nodded. It was then that I examined her shirt. First of all it was obvious she wasn't wearing a bra. Second…Puck has a shirt just like hers. I walked over to the entrance and took out my cell phone.

"I'm just going to call my brother to pick me up, I ran out of gas when I got here," I lied.

"Okay but be quiet, I don't want her to wake up," Shelby eyed me carefully.

I scrolled into my phonebook and pressed "dial" when I reached Puck's number. My heart raced as I placed the phone to my ear. I smiled at Shelby, trying not to look nervous. I heard a phone ring in the back…Puck's ring tone. I rushed past Shelby and into the back of her apartment. I slammed open the bedroom door and I saw Puck standing there in just boxers while staring at his phone. He looked up at me, "It's not what it looks like Alex.."

"Screw you Puck!"

He moved over to me and grabbed my wrists before I was able to swing at him.

"I love you Alex! I love you!" he said.

"Bullshit!" I cried, "If you loved me you wouldn't be here like this! How dare you tell me you're going to see your daughter but you sleep with her instead!" I kneed him in the crotch and he released his grip on me. He fell to his knees with his hands on his crotch.

"You're a piece of crap you know that? You meant everything to me. I gave you a chance despite everything that was said about you. You took my virginity Puck. And you have the nerve to say you love me? You had the audacity to sleep with her while your daughter slept in the next room? You're disgusting!"

I turned to leave but I stopped and looked at Shelby, "and you.. I actually liked you. I thought you were a good person but you're no better than him." With that, I stormed out the apartment.

~Glee~Glee~Glee~Glee~Glee~

Puck tried talking to me in school but I avoided him. I had told Rachel what happened and she was disappointed in her mother, no.. more than disappointed. Rachel avoided Shelby completely after I told her.

I went to the choir room after school and asked Mr. Shue if I could sing a song. I sang _This Time_ by Pia Toscano

"_Well I'm mad as hell_

_Ain't gonna take it no more_

_My bags is packed at the back of your door_

_'Cause I don't know who I am no moreY_

_ou won the battle but you lost the war_

_I__'ve been in denia__l_

_Now I'm living the truth_

_Been down for awhile_

_Now I'm standing up to you_

_Oh, this Time_

_This time_

_I'm gonna do it my way_

_This time_

_I'm finding out the hard way_

_This Time_

_I'm gonna go back t__o the girl I was on the night you found me_

_No more_

_Holding back the real me_

_Just wait_

_In a minute you'll see_

_This Time_

_Just in time_

_It's my time_

_Getting back to the real me"_

While I sang I stared at Puck the whole time. I hoped he felt like the dirt he was. I stared at him a bit longer before I ran out. I ran until I couldn't anymore. I leaned my back against a wall and slid down with tears in my eyes.

"You okay?"

I looked up and I felt disgusted. "Get away from me Puck!" I got up and pushed him away.

"Leave her alone," I saw Blaine and Kurt running towards us. Kurt put his arms around me and left me cry.

"I just want to talk to her," Puck tried to reason with him.

"How about this, the only time you talk to her is when we're in club meetings. You know what? Just don't talk to her at all. You hurt her enough," Blaine turned to me and he stroked my hair while my face was buried in Kurt's shirt.

"Shh, it's okay Alex, you deserve better anyway," Kurt whispered soothingly.

Kurt released me from his hold and I walked closer to Puck.

"Finally," he groaned, "can we go somewhere private now?"

I looked into those hazel eyes I loved and then I slapped him with all my might.

**Chapter Three should be much better :)**** I have some ideas ready. I hope you're enjoying the story so far!**

**Copy to search bar to listen to the song "This Time" by Pia Toscano - youtube. com/watch?v=YRn5d0a4Puw&ob=av2e**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Hey you Sassy!"

I turned around to see a tall woman in front of me. She was very slim and had short blonde hair and icy blue eyes that seemed to make me freeze under her gaze. She wore a red jump suit with two white stripes going down the sides. In other words, this was Sue Sylvester, coach of the Cheerios, the school's cheerleading team.

"Hey Porcelain," she said acknowledging Kurt beside me, "Why don't you run along so the real ladies can talk?" She emphasized her words a lot.

I nodded to Kurt, letting him now I would be okay. He glared at her a second before walking off.

"What do want Coach Sylvester?" I placed a hand on my hip as I released a sigh.

"Whoa, don't take that tone with me missy. I saw that stunt you pulled yesterday," She wagged her bony finger in my face.

"What stunt?" I arched an eyebrow in confusion. I hadn't pulled any stunts.

"I saw you hit Puckerman yesterday. Porcelain and the other gay were there too," she crossed her arms with a smile plastered on her face, "I wont go to Figgens with this is you join my Cheerios."

"Join your Cheerios?" I felt my eyebrows raise, "why? What would that do for you? What makes you think I'm athletic enough?"

"Well you see Sassy, I looked into your records and as it turns you are very athletic." She grabbed the folder she had tucked under her arm and opened it. She put her glasses on before she continued, "You were on the track team and the gymnastics team in 6th grade, and look here, you were a cheerleader from 7th to 9th grade." Coach Sylvester smiled as if she won the lotto. "You could help us win all our competitions and I wont go to Figgens."

I moved my long bangs out of my face with my hand when I looked up at her. At least she didn't know what was the reason why I hit Puck.

"Fine."

~Glee~Glee~Glee~Glee~Glee~

When I walked into the school the next day with my Cheerios uniform on, guys wouldn't stop staring. Blaine and Kurt hated the way the guys looked at me with lust and desire, like I was just a piece of meat.

"I hate this, but it's not like their's anything we can do about it," Blaine looked around at all the faces watching me as we walked. I said goodbye to them as I walked into my Chemistry class. I took a seat in the back which was odd for me. I usually sat in the front taking notes. Today we were doing an experiment and we had to be in pairs. I groaned as I looked around and realized I knew no one in this class except _him_, and I refuse to work with him.

"Alex do you have a partner?"

"No Mr. Smith," I sighed.

"Work with Noah, he hasn't got a partner either."

I tried to reason with him to get me another partner but I was shot down. Puck walked over to me and sat in the seat beside me. He scooted closer to me and I leaned on the edge of the table.

"You disgust me," I muttered.

"I love you Alex, just talk to me," he pleaded.

"You know, I doing just fine without you Puckerman," I said as I copied the method off the board. When I finished I gathered the supplies and returned to my area. I stood there starting the experiment, trying to ignore him. He continued talking anyway.

"It's not what you think!"

I stopped what I was doing and turned my head to him. My hands slammed on the table and I looked him in the eye. "Then what was it? Because to me it looked like you just finished sleeping with her and if that isn't it then I interrupted something."

Puck remained quiet. He swallowed before speaking again, "I know that I love you Alex and only you."

I felt like my body was on fire. Every part of my being wanted to hit him again. I leaned in close so only he could hear, "You never loved me. All I was to you, was a piece of ass. Cut the crap Puckerman. You finally realized you lost something good and now you want it back. You're just lucky I haven't gone to Mr. Figgens with this and gotten Shelby arrested for sleeping with a minor." I then released a small laugh. A giggle even. "I bet you slept with her again after I caught you two together didn't you?" When he didn't say anything I just shook my head at him and looked at him like he gum that got stuck to my shoe.

~Glee~Glee~Glee~Glee~Glee~

I walked to Cheerios practice a few days later with Brittany and Santana. They each grabbed one of my arms suddenly and kept walking with me.

"I know what happened with you and Puck," Santana said without even looking at me. I looked at her and then I quickly looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about Santana."

"Of course you do, he cheated on you with Rachel's slutty mom," she smiled to herself.

"Who told you?"

"Quinn told us," Brittany said. Santana glanced at Brittany as if she didn't want me to know this information yet. "Brittany, go to practice." Brittany did as she was told and then it was just Santana and I standing there.

"Do you want something from me too Santana?" I asked. It seemed like everyone who knew was going to blackmail me, and Santana was the queen of blackmail. She deserved the nickname "Sassy" from Coach Sylvester more than I did.

"I want you to quit the Cheerios," she said as if she said "duh".

"Quit the Cheerios? Why?"

"Because before you showed up Coach was thinking about making me head cheerleader, now that you're here," she poked my shoulder, "she's thinking about making you head cheerleader."

Head cheerleader? I didn't even ask for this. I was forced to join this stupid team. It was filled with materialistic girls.

"I'll just turn her down," I shrugged. I didn't want to be head cheerleader anyway.

Santana laughed, "You don't get it do you? Sue Sylvester gives you an order, you follow it. There is no 'no' with her."

"I'm sorry Santana but I cant quit." If I quit then Coach Sylvester would go to go Mr. Figgens and tell him I hit Puck and knowing her, she'll make up something else.

Santana looked surprised. Someone had said no to her. She then smiled, her usual smile. "I guess I'll make your life here a living hell then." I watched Santana walking off as I mentally cursed at myself.

~Glee~Glee~Glee~Glee~Glee~

I jogged off the track and to the parking lot when practice was over. I began walking when I was close enough to my car. I pulled my bottle of water out of my bag and drank heavily. I felt the cold liquid travel down my throat, cooling me down.

"Can we talk?"

I stopped drinking and put my bottle back in my bag after rolling my eyes.

"I'm tired of you following me. Make it quick. You've got five minutes."

Puck took a few steps closer to me and reached for my hand. I immediately moved it away from him.

"That day when you found me in-"

"Caught you," I corrected.

"..Caught me in her apartment.. I just sat there and thought 'what did I do? I just lost the best thing that's happened to me.' I wanted to go after you but I knew you would just attack me."

"Maybe I wanted you to follow me. Maybe I wanted you to come to me and say 'it was a mistake.' And if you regretted it like you say you did then what about the other times after I caught you Puck?" I really didn't understand why my heart still throbbed for him. My demeanor seemed strong but inside I was broken like glass, and he knew this. This was probably why he kept trying. He was taking advantage of my broken heart that still ached for him. His hazel eyes bore into my light brown eyes with intensity. I felt like an organism under a microscope.

"There was only one other time after you caught us. I'm not going to say it was a mistake because I know you'll tell me 'one time is a mistake Puck.' But when I say this, I say it with every ounce of my being Alex. I love you." He never took his eyes off of mine. I felt the tough exterior of my demeanor weakening as his hand caressed my cheek. I felt like my skin was melting at his warm touch.

"Let's give it another go," he whispered.

"What about visiting Beth?"

"You can come with me on every visit," Puck continued caressing my cheek. When I didn't respond he leaned down slowly and kissed me gently.

~Glee~Glee~Glee~Glee~Glee~

I don't know why I took him back after that. Maybe it was to fill a hole in my heart that longed for him. Everyone disapproved of my decision and I cant say I blame them.

"My period's late.." I whispered to Rachel in the girl's bathroom.

"It could be stress," she said matter-of-factly.

"Or it could be the spawn of Puckerman growing in your belly," Santana walked out a stall.

"Do you have bionic ears or do you just hide in odd places to create rumors about people?" I placed my hands on my hips.

"You'll be kicked off the Cheerios just like Quinn was when she got Prego."

"Santana stop this we're supposed to be like a family," Rachel pleaded.

"Oh be quiet manhands, this is between me and Alex," Santana snapped.

"Santana I can't quit the Cheerios I already explained this to you!" I was getting frustrated and my voice had raised. I couldn't quit for two reasons. First being Coach Sylvester would rat me out to Figgens. Second, my mom wasn't ashamed of me anymore since I was part of a cheer squad again. Sure it hurts that my mom only accepts it because it's female dominated sport. At first my mom thought I joined to be surrounded by girls just because I'm bisexual.

Santana smirked. "Don't worry, if you don't quit, your life will be hell." She emphasized on "will."

Rachel and I walked to my house together to practice on some music. Blaine never brought someone of the same sex over due to my mother's comments. As soon as we got in my house I regretted it. We should have went to Rachel's house. She _does_ have two gay dads. They would understand and they wouldn't chastise me for being who I am.

"Is this your girlfriend?" my mother was sitting on the couch watching TV.

I gave her a look and shook my head.

"A cheerleader?"

I shook my head again.

"Then who?" she raised her voice a little.

"Cant I have friends? Or should I say _female_ friends? She's from the Glee Club mom," I sighed. Rachel looked frightened. "My room's this way Rach," I began walking up the stairs and she followed. Blaine arrived about fifteen minutes later and he joined us.

"Why does your mother treat you like that?" Rachel asked, concern in her voice.

"It's been like this since we decided to be open with her and our father about who we are," Blaine explained.

"But why? She should still love you because you're her kids," Rachel sounded like she was giving a speech.

"I get you Rachel, completely. There's nothing wrong with loving who you are. We're all perfect in our own way," I slumped onto my purple bean bag chair.

"I've got it!" Rachel stood up.

"…Got what?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Alex! She just gave me an idea. The school show is next week. Let's talk to Mr. Schuester about singing Lady Gaga's _Born This Way_! Your parents are coming right?" She nodded at her last few words.

Blaine and I nodded, not as enthusiastic as she had hoped. Usually all of Rachel Berry's plans failed miserably.

"It'll be great! We can all wear shirts stating our flaws as well!"

Blaine and I looked at each other and made a face. We didn't have to be twins to know what the other was thinking. _She's crazy._

Unfortunately, Mr. Schuester went with it.

~Glee~Glee~Glee~Glee~Glee~

Rachel was pushing me on stage. We all wore jackets over our shirts that stated our flaws. Mines read "LIKES BOYS & GIRLS." I closed up my jacket and started waving my arms at Rachel to leave me alone. I hate when people are pushy.

She walked away and Puck appeared. He smiled his great smile and opened his shirt for me to see. It read "I'M WITH STUPID ↓" I laughed and kissed his cheek gently. It's true. His penis is in fact his brain. Before he met me Puck was sleeping with his friend's moms instead of doing his job which was cleaning pools.

"You got to do this. Rachel's right, show your mom she shouldn't be ashamed of you. Besides, you're dating me anyway," he shrugged with a small laugh.

"That's not funny Puck. Just because I'm dating a guy doesn't stop me from liking girls too," I snapped.

"Whoa, calm down babe, everything will be fine," he kissed my forehead gently, "We're up next, get ready." He winked and walked away. Some were deep inside me, I knew everything would blow up in my face. It was just a matter of time.

I walked up to the microphones at the front of the stage with my brother Blaine beside me. We looked at each other before looking out to the crowd and finding our parents in the third row. My mom waved at us excited. She was glad we were a part of Glee club, she was in Glee club in high school as well.

"Mom," I began, talking into the mic, "no longer should you be ashamed of your children."

"We are who we are, and we love who we are. Everyone is perfect in their own way. No one is a mistake," Blaine said calmly.

"We were _Born This Way_," we said together. We slowly backed up and the spotlight shone on Kurt who was center stage. Kurt said the intro:

"_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M_

_Just put your paws up_

'_Cause you were born this way, baby"_

Blaine and I opened Kurt's shirt which read "LIKES BOYS." Blaine then opened his own. His shirt was identical to Kurt's. I then began to sing.

"_My mama told me when I was young_

_We are all born superstars_

_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_

_In the glass of her boudoir_

_"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"_

_She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"_

_"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far__,_

_Listen to me when I say"_

I saw my parents talking when everyone joined in for the chorus.

"_I'm beautiful in my way_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Oh there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_Oh there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way"_

When the song was over Rachel walked up to the microphone in her now exposed "NOSE" shirt. "We were born this way, and no one can change that!" she said with enthusiasm. I saw my mom glaring at my brother and I from her seat. I know what she was thinking… She wanted to say "You've embarrassed me yet again."

**I'm trying to make the scenes quick and dramatic like they do on Glee. Am I doing a good job at that? And things you would like to see in the story or good ideas I could grow bigger then let me know. Everyone who gives help will be acknowledged! =3 **

**I know the Born This Way episode didn't come at the point it was actually before, but hey, this is Fan Fiction lol.**


	5. Chapter Four

**I do not own **_**Glee **_**or any characters from the show or any songs mentioned.**

Chapter Four

I stared at my mom, hoping that the intensity of her glare would soften soon. I looked at my dad, who was whispering something to my mom, then I looked at my mother once again. I turned slightly, deciding to go backstage and change. I felt a hand grab the back of my neck fiercely. At first I thought it was Puck, but he never grabs my neck and the hand was way to small to be his. The hand forced my head to turn and I felt soft plump lips touch mine. I heard gasps from the audience and I heard myself gasp as well.

Santana then released me from her kiss and stared at my mother in the audience. She pointed at me and smiled, "Isn't she great you guys?"

My eyes widened as I stared at her in shock. I looked to the audience and I saw my mother walking out of the auditorium with my father chasing her. I turned around to look at Puck who was now giving me a look. He shook his head a few times and walked off stage without looking back.

"Do it again!" a guy shouted from the audience.

I ran off stage, following Puck to the back.

"Puck!" he was walking to the choir room, his things were there.

"Noah!" I only called him by his first name if he chose to ignore me.

"What do you want?" he yelled, "I think you did enough."

"I didn't do anything! I don't know if you noticed but she kissed me!"

"Santana is pretty much a slut, I shouldn't be surprised that you're cheating on me with her," he snapped.

"I don't know if you noticed but I hate Santana! And look who's talking! You cheated on me with Shelby! While your daughter was there!" I felt my nails digging into my skin when I balled my hand into a fist. I wanted to punch him with all my might. He was being a complete idiot. Only a moron would believe I was cheating on him with Santana.

"Is she the reason why you joined the Cheerios? So you could be around her and all the other girls all the time?" he had a sarcastic tone of voice.

I walked up to him and slapped him with all my might. "It's one thing to hear that from my own mother, but to hear it from you?"

Puck kept his hand to his face and his hazel eyes were wide. "Just go Alex.."

"No, no, no, let me." I smiled and placed my hands on my knees as I kneeled down in front of him. My face changed, and his eyes grew wide again, as if I were going to hit him again. "We're through Noah. I'm pretty sure you were cheating on me with someone else's mom anyway." I began to walk out, then I stopped at the door. I took in a deep breath. It's time to close this chapter of my life. Puck is a player, just as Kurt said. No longer will I ache for him. He was stupid enough to believe I was cheating with Santana anyway.

I walked out into the hallway muttering to myself, "I cant believe I almost tried to fix that.."

I put my hand to my face as I kept walking. Soon I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" a hand was extended to me when I opened my eyes. I took the hand and the boy helped me up. He had blonde hair and dark green eyes and big lips.

"It's okay," I said slowly.

"That was a great number you guys did," he smiled. "I'm Sam Evans. I used to be in New Directions but I moved away. I'm back though." He shrugged, with a smile.

"I'm-"

"Alex!" Puck's voice was coming from around the corner.

"Can you hide me?" my eyes were wide but he nodded. He opened a locker and I got inside and closed the door. My phone had fallen out of my pocket just before the door closed. I saw him pick it up and lean against the locker casually.

"Hey Big Mouth!" I heard Puck notice Sam. "You see a girl walk by here? About this tall, about shoulder length brown hair, big light brown eyes, almost hazel."

Sam made a face as he shook his head. "Haven't seen anyone like that. Sounds cute, maybe _I_ should look for her."

I heard Puck mutter something I couldn't make out. I tried looking through but all I saw was Sam's back on the locker. He moved away then he came back and opened the locker door.

"You're safe," he smiled at me and offered me his hand to help me out. I took his hand and smiled as I stepped out. He handed me back my phone with his other hand, he had a huge grin on his face.

"I thought you said you didn't see her man!"

"Oh crap.." I whispered to myself.

"I didn't know this was the girl you were talking about Puck. You described a cute girl when this girl right here is beautiful." He released my hand, still smiling at me.

"Too bad Big Mouth, this one's mine," Puck slid his arm over my shoulders.

I grabbed his arm like it was a piece of infected garbage and dropped it to his side, "No, no, last I checked, we're over."

"So you're dating Santana?" Sam asked.

"Oh God no," I shook my head. Santana ruined my social life. What a bitch.

"So that was Santana being Santana," Sam laughed.

"Yeah whatever. Alex we need to talk," Puck looked at me.

"Yeah and we already did, case closed. Nice talking to you Sam." I waved to him and walked away.

~Glee~Glee~Glee~Glee~Glee~

I unlocked the door to my house and dropped my bag beside me.

"I'm home," I called out to what seemed like a deserted home. I felt a strong hand slap me across my face.

"How dare you embarrass me like that!"

I rubbed my face as I stared into my mom's furious face.

"Brooke, relax," my father whispered to her.

"Don't tell me to relax!"

"I understand that it was wrong of her to kiss someone else during a performance but you need to calm down."

"She only thinks it was wrong because she's a girl! I didn't want to kiss her anyway!" I yelled.

"Get out!" my mother snapped. "Pack your things, and get out!"

I paused. I looked at my parents and cleared my throat. My own mother was kicking me out and my dad wasn't even helping me.

"Gladly," I whispered.

After I had packed my things I walked to a park and sat on the bench. I pulled out my phone and called Blaine to let him in on what's going on. We both decided he should stay at Kurt's house. He said he would call my dad so mom wouldn't go nuts when he would return home. Now that just left me with finding a place to stay. I opened my phone book, looking for people that could possibly let me stay. Puck was absolutely out of the question. I would have stayed with Rachel but I didn't feel like hearing another one of her plans to 'help' my situation with my mom. As I continued scrolling through my phone book I noticed a new entry. Sam Evans. So _this_ is what he had done with my phone. I had just met him earlier today, I cant randomly call and ask 'hey, remember me? Got a extra room?'

"What are you doing here?"

I looked up, "Speak of the devil." I smiled.

Sam sat beside me, "Thinking of me?"

I shook my phone gently for him to see, "I see what you did."

He gestured to my bags, "What's all this?"

I sighed, "My parents kicked me out, thinking of where I could stay. This bench is starting to look more inviting by the minute." I giggled.

"Why don't you stay with me? My parents would be happy to give you a hand."

"I just met you. How do I know if you're not a sex offender or something?" I joked.

He made a face, "I could help you get away from Puckerman."

I laughed, "It's a deal."

Sam grabbed my duffle bag and my rolling backpack. He wouldn't let me carry anything. "My house is this way," he looked at me for a few seconds with a smile on his face before he began to lead the way.

~Glee~Glee~Glee~Glee~Glee~

Mr. and Mrs. Evans were happy to let me stay after hearing my story. They had a spare room upstairs they had no use for anyway. Mrs. Evans showed me around then she led me upstairs.

"Here's the spare room sweetie. Please make yourself at home. We're so sorry that you're going through this. Stay here as long as you like," she said. She had repeated this about five times.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Evans. This means a lot to me. I'll try to make my stay brief."

"There's no need for that honey, take your time," she placed a hand on my cheek. "You look just like how my daughter would have turned out as a brunette," she smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Would have?" She told me the story of her daughter that had died at age one. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"Mom, dad's looking for you," Sam entered the room.

"Thank you dear," she walked out.

"She says that about every teenage girl she sees, its hard for her," he explained. He brought my bags to the room and he sat in a chair as I began to unpack.

Sam parked the car at the school's parking lot and we both got out.

"If I had my car I would be driving," I joked.

"What are you doing Alex?" I turned around to see Puck standing there.

"I'm going to school, that's what people in High School do, they go to school," I rolled my eyes and turned to walk inside the school.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me close. "Are you sleeping with Big Mouth?" he whispered.

I felt my face heat up. "His name is Sam and even if I were, that's not your business."

Sam walked over and Puck released his grip on me. "Let's go Alex," Sam said as he led me into the building. Since when had Puck become such a jerk? Whatever, that chapter is closed. I'm started fresh in this new part of my life.

**3 weeks later**

Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and I all sat in Rachel's bedroom singing together. Not long after, Kurt and Blaine had left to get food for everyone.

"Rachel," I whispered.

"Yes?" she stopped combing her hair and turned away from the mirror to look at me.

"Something's wrong." I wasn't sure if Rachel was the right person to confide in but I knew she would help me. She was there when I needed her.

"What's up?" her face showed that she was worried.

"I…my period is… I still haven't gotten my period yet," I looked down when I finished the sentence.

Rachel opened her mouth to speak but nothing seemed to come out. She tucked her hair behind her ear, a normal habit of hers, before she spoke. "It could be stress, stress sometimes makes a period late."

"For six weeks Rach?"

We decided to buy a pregnancy test, just to be safe. We bought three different ones since some give false results. The boys came back and I told Kurt what happened. Blaine had already known. His advice was to wait for my period to come on its own, he already hated Puck enough and this would give him more of a reason to hate him. Well, I'm done with waiting. Rachel made me chug down bottles of water until my bladder felt like it was going to explode. "You need enough pee for three tests," she had said.

I ran into the bathroom with the tests and did what had to be done. The hardest part was waiting for the results.

~Glee~Glee~Glee~Glee~Glee~

I drove back to Sam's house and unlocked the door with the key Mr. Evans had given me. I walked upstairs and entered my room and fell back on the bed.

"You okay?" Sam laid back on the bed with me.

"No.." I answered.

"What's wrong?" he propped up on his elbow and looked at me.

"Santana was right about me," I covered my eyes with my hands.

"Santana gave you a weird nickname too? Don't listen to her, it's her way of being friends with someone," Sam explained. He placed his free hand on my cheek, "I'm here for you Alex, no matter what." He leaned down to kiss me but I stopped him.

"Sam…don't."

"Why not?" he whispered, still daring to kiss me.

"I'm pregnant…" I said, tears forming at the last word.

His eyes grew wide, "Puck?"

I nodded.

"Before you broke up?"

I nodded again.

"Alex, like I said. I'm here for you no matter what. My parents will understand what going on. You've been through a lot already."

Sam then laid back down beside me and he rubbed my back softly and kissed my forehead as I buried my face into his shirt and cried.

**I think this Chapter could have been better. I typed this at 12:00 AM so forgive me if there are any errors or if the story could be better. **


	6. Chapter Five

**I do not own **_**Glee, **_**any characters from the show or any songs mentioned.**

Chapter Five

Sam's parents were very understanding. They understood the position I was in. I was kicked out my house for basically being who I am and now I'm pregnant by a good-for-nothing-cheater. Sam was by my side through it all. He set up appointments with an Ultrasound Technician and an Ob/Gyn. All of which he said were, "things Puck won't do."

Sam drove me to my first doctor's appointment a few days after he called a bunch of doctors. At every red light he placed his hand on my stomach.

"Sam," I giggled, "I'm not even showing yet."

"I know," he smiled while never taking his eyes off the road, "I just know that this baby will be fine with you as a mother."

I smiled and then I stared out the window as he began driving again, "This baby will be fine with you by my side."

~Glee~Glee~Glee~Glee~Glee~

I called Puck two days after my doctor's appointment. I had finally gotten the courage to tell him. I despised him, but he had the right to know. We met at the park near the mall. The same place Blaine and I were singing 'Teenage Dream'. The same place where I met Puck.

"What's up? You said it was important," Puck said as he approached me.

I looked over at the car he had gotten out of. There was a girl leaning against it. She had long blonde hair. She was thin but her figure wasn't all that great. Thin and blonde pretty much explained her.

Still, I couldn't help but ask, "Who's that?"

"What's it matter to you? You gave up on me," he said with a hint of anger in his tone.

I rolled my eyes. Anger was beginning to take control of me. I wanted to spit out something that would hurt him but I had nothing. I didn't want to say a lame lie either.

"Well I just thought you should know, I'm pregnant with your child. Two months pregnant if you want to be exact."

At first his face was in shock, then he relaxed. He cleared his throat and looked away for a second, then looked at me once again. "How do I know it's mine?"

"Are you really asking me that?" I felt my eyes grow wide and my hands ball into fists. He had some nerve assuming this baby isn't his. We must sound like a typical talk show with a paternity test.

"You've been hanging with Sam so how would I know?" he shrugged.

"Do the math Noah! I met Sam a month ago!" I shook my head and sighed. "I should've known you would have made an excuse. You're mad at me for not taking you back so you take it out on our unborn child. Typical Puck," I started clapping with a sarcastic look on my face. "Give the award to you for best father of the year. You took care of Quinn when she was pregnant and now that Beth is with Shelby you're doing your job and still taking care of Beth," I placed my hand on my stomach, "Doesn't this child deserve the same thing?"

"Baby when are you coming back? Why are you still talking to that _girl?_" The blonde was making her way to us.

"_Girl?"_ I repeated, "This _girl_ has some very important things to discuss with Puck.""Puck she's just a child," she laughed, "C'mon let's go have some fun."

"Child?" I looked at her flat body and then I looked down at my body. "You look like you haven't even hit puberty yet. Puck you really hit the jackpot with this one," I looked at the blonde again, "Why don't you get back in the car and Puck can buy you some block and clay dough okay? We have big people business to discuss."

Puck stepped in front of me when the blonde tried to slap me. When her hand hit his chest it looked like it barely hurt him.

"Puck, you have my number. Call me when you're ready to raise a child, not be with one." I then turned and left.

~Glee~Glee~Glee~Glee~Glee~

Sam drove us to school the next day. He let me out the car while he parked, he didn't want me to be late for class. I made my way to my locker and grabbed my books. I then turned at the end of the hallway to get to class, but I was stopped by the hockey team.

"Can I help you?" I asked sarcastically. I was having a bad morning. Morning sickness had kicked in when I woke up.

The captain had stepped forward with a smirk on his face, "You got knocked up by Puckerman?"

"What's it to you?"

"You let him in your bed, but when I asked you out you blew me off. That's not very nice.""If I recall correctly I politely said 'No thank you' when you asked me out, and my business with Puck isn't anyone's business," I began to walk pass them but one of them grabbed my shoulder and pushed me in front of the captain again.

One of the hockey jerks handed him a cup. He removed the lid and stared at me.

"Slut!" He threw the contents of the cup at me. Cold red clumps of the slushy made its way down my body. I stood there, my face hung slightly open, my hands trying to remove the slushy from my eyes. When I opened my eyes again I saw Puck dash by me and pin the hockey captain to the wall. His feet were dangling above the floor.

"You think you're real cool going around throwing slushies at people." Puck let him drop to the floor. "Get lost before I change my mind!"

Puck then grabbed my hand and led me to the unisex bathroom.

"Why did you help me?" I asked.

Puck had me sit on a stool by the sink as he turned the facet on. "No one messes with the mother of my child." He grabbed my bag and pulled a cloth out. "I knew you still carried these," he smiled.

"I thought you said that thought the baby is Sam's," I was still rubbing my eyes. They began to sting a little.

Puck wet the cloth and began to wipe the slushy remains off of my face and neck. "You were right. I was speaking out of anger."

"I'm beginning to think you're bi-polar," I giggled.

I looked at the door as it began to open and I saw Sam appear.

"What.. what's going on here?" he asked. Sam then examined the red slushy stains on my white blouse and hurried over to me. "What happened to you?"

"Those hockey jerks threw a slushy at me and Puck helped get them away from me." Sam continued to examine me. "Really, I'm okay," I giggled.

"Why?" Same questioned Puck, "You wanted nothing to do with the baby, you said yourself you think it's mine so why?"

"Sam please, don't. Let's go," I squeezed his arm. His hand suddenly grabbed mine and he laced his fingers with mine.

"If you wont be there for this baby, then I will." Sam then led me out and we walked to class.

**The Next Day**

"How's my little niece or nephew doing in there?" Blaine was rubbing my stomach.

"He or she is doing just fine," I smiled.

"How long until you find out the gender?" Kurt asked.

"Not for a while. I have to be around four and a half months or five months to find out."

"You should name the baby after a great star like Hugh Jackman or Barbra Streisand," Rachel smiled.

"Thanks, but no thanks," I laughed.

"I'll go order, you guys go get seats," Kurt said. Rachel tagged along with him.

Blaine and I found a nice table outside in the shade. I rested my head on Blaine's shoulder and closed my eyes and he kissed my forehead. It's been a while since we've been able to just relax like this. Blaine had his hand on my stomach and he was singing softly to me.

"Hey you!"

I opened my eyes and looked up. It was the blonde that was with Puck, the one that looked like she hadn't hit puberty.

"What do you want?" I asked. She was ruining my time with my brother.

"Stay away from Puck!" she tossed her hair over her shoulder, "I don't care that you're having his baby, you need to get lost."

I pointed at the park behind her, "I think they have a sandbox over there little girl. Maybe your mommy is looking for you," I smiled.

"Miss could you please leave us alone. I haven't had time like this with my sister in a while," Blaine said sweetly. I knew he was hiding his anger. I knew my brother like an open book.

"Oohh, who are **you**?" the blonde placed a hand on her hip and tossed her hair again.

I laughed loudly.

"What's so funny?"

"He's gay," I laughed some more, "and if he were straight, there's no way I'd let you near my brother. Now please, run along to your mommy."

"Courtney!"

The blonde turned around and saw Puck standing there. "Puck!" she grabbed his arm and glared at me.

"Stop causing trouble," he said to her.

"I'm not! Honest!" she said.

"Just like a child.." I whispered to Blaine who giggled.

"I'll be right back Puck, I have to make a call," she leaned down to kiss him but he turned and all she got was his cheek. She turned and made her way back to Puck's car.

"When's your next doctor's appointment?" Puck asked me.

"Next week."

"Let me go with you. I'm the one that should be there, not Sam."

I looked up into his hazel eyes that were somehow shinning in the shade. I shook myself back to reality. "You're right. Um, pick me up for the appointment? I'll text you."

Puck now had a huge grin, "Thank you Alex, for giving me a chance." He leaned down and kissed my cheek and waved to Blaine as he walked back to his car where Courtney waiting and yelling at him to hurry.

~Glee~Glee~Glee~Glee~Glee~

Sam and I were laying down, staring at the ceiling. Something we did regularly when we were bored.

"My cousin should be here soon," Sam said.

"That's cool, you two can catch up," I said.

"Yeah, she said she's been here a week already. My mom is happy she'll get to see her sister too."

"Oh your aunt is coming too?"

"Yeah."

"We sound so dull," I laughed.

"I know," he laughed too.

We both sat up and Sam rested his back against the wall. I rested my back on his chest and he placed his head on my shoulder. We both stared at the wall in front of us.

"Maybe the crib could go there," Sam said.

"Well this is my room so I guess that's the best place to keep it," I laughed. We sat in silence for a while after that.

"Sam.." I broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Being there for me through everything.. Being there when I thought no one else was.." I moved to sit beside him.

"I'll always be here Alex," Sam slowly leaned down. The door bell then rang, his lips just inches away from my own.

"Sam could you get that?"

Sam hung his head down after his mother finished calling out to him. I laughed softly. I placed my hand on his cheek and kissed him gently. It was only a tap. I felt bad for him. This was the second time he tried to kiss me and failed. Sam's a great guy and he's been helping me from the start.

Sam smiled at me and we both got up to answer the door. The ringing was annoying at this point. Sam and I raced downstairs.

"Let me say this now Alex, my cousin is… well she's kind of mean but she can be nice at times."

"I'll be on my best behavior Sam, I promise," I smiled.

He opened the door and smiled.

I frowned.

**Bleh… don't really like this chapter. It's been a while since I've written a new chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it though. **


	7. Chapter Six

**Gosh, it's been so long! I deeply apologize for taking so long to update! My laptop was broken and I had no way to post a new chapter. I hope you all forgive me! I'll try to post more chapters this week as well. My school vacation ends tomorrow so I'll try my best. I really hope I didn't lose any readers from the long wait.**

**I do not own **_**Glee.**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six<span>

"What's she doing here?"

I wish I could just slap her. Puck's slut was here, and to top it all off she's Sam's cousin. This girl was beyond annoying. Her voice was high pitched, in a bad way. Sam had told me before that she was seventeen but because she was barely developed, she looked like she was fourteen. The most developed part of her body was her hips.

"You know Alex?" Sam asked, confused.

"Yeah, she's claiming she's pregnant by _my_ man!"

I sighed, feeling sorry for the sad girl. "Noah…Noah is no one's man. He gets what he wants and then…he's out the door." I bowed my head, recalling that he was my first. We had had sex more than once but it still hurt. I gave my all to him and he cheated. Now I'm pregnant with his child, and it's not his first.

"You're not even showing!" she shrieked.

"Not that it's any of your business but.." I lifted the over sized T-Shirt I was wearing (now that I remember, belongs to Puck) and showed my very slightly protruding stomach

"Sam, is that your baby in there? _Puck_ would have told me if he were having a baby," Courtney said. She emphasized on "Puck" as if I had gotten his name wrong when I called him "Noah." Cheeky little bitch.

"Oh yeah?" I smiled sarcastically and laughed a bit, "Did he tell you he has a daughter already?"

"Alex," Sam looked at me with pleading eyes, asking me to stop. I stood up straight and nodded my head. I'm about to be a mother and here I am arguing with a girl who had no right to my business with Puck.

Courtney looked as if my words had punched her in the stomach. I held back the smile creeping up within me. Still, I had felt bad for the girl. What had happened to me, happened to her. Only hers was easier, she wasn't pregnant. If blondes have more fun then why am I pregnant? I shook my head, ignoring the cliché statement my thoughts had given me.

"Listen Courtney, you may have been mean to me at the start, but I don't what happened to me to happen to you, okay?" Courtney made a rude noise and walked away. What a bitch. I turned to Sam, "I tried Sammy, I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>-<strong>One Month Later<strong>

Puck picked me up for my doctor's appointment. I was fifteen weeks now. Puck had been taking me to my appointments regularly. He kept the baby's first sonogram.

"Thanks for doing this Alex."

I turned my head to him, "For doing what?"

"For letting me do the things I couldn't do when Quinn was pregnant with Beth." he said as he kept his eyes on the road.

I looked at his hazel eyes that I had always loved and felt as if I were melting. I remembered all the times I had given myself to him and how muscular his body is beneath that shirt.

"Alex…Alex?" I shook my head and I realized my eyes were locked on his chest. I must've looked like I was stripping him with my mind. "We're here," he said. Puck got out his truck and walked over to my side and opened my door. He grabbed my hand and helped me out the truck, Before I had let myself float away into day dreams full of nonsense, I opened my mouth to ask what's been on my mind.

"Why are you with Courtney?"

"What's it to you?" he immediately let go of my hand, obviously mad I brought it up.

"Nothing, she's just…not your type. She doesn't even know about Beth and she thinks I'm lying about my baby." As soon as I said it, I wanted to take it back. Puck's face changed completely at my last two words.

"_Your_ baby? Listen here, we did the horizontal mambo together. It wasn't just you okay? I'm going to man up and take care of mine," he spit the words out like venom. As if I slapped him and he was just retaliating.

"Noah, I'm sorry. You're right. But why Courtney? She's not…"

"Curvaceous? Strong? Independent? Motivated? … You?"

"Noah that's not what I meant. Let's just forget this and go inside, okay?" I practically begged. I had no idea what Puck was getting at.

"I don't know why I didn't tell her. I guess I just wanted a night to forget everything but she kept coming back around," he admitted.

"Well I hope that night with her and the other nights you had with Shelby were worth it." Honestly, deep down inside I missed the way things used to be. I wanted to cry and attack Puck and make him feel as bad as he had made me felt. I never wanted to look weak, everyone saw me as a strong girl, but right now I just wanted to be weak. I wanted to crawl into a corner and just cry, just let everything out. I was pregnant, kicked out by parents who were ashamed of me not only because I was pregnant but because I'm bisexual. Then there was Noah Puckerman, the one I thought would change my life in the beginning. I never thought he would push me off the cliff I had always envisioned myself standing on. I walked slowly by him, calling him to follow. He had hesitated, still stuck on my words, then he followed me.

"Maybe Quinn's right. I'm just a Lima Loser," he whispered.

I remained quiet. I didn't know how to respond to him. Comfort him after I just brought him down, or help him smile again when I was feeling down?

He opened the door for me and smiled as I entered. He took my hand in his and walked us to the front desk. I looked down at our entwined fingers, a bit confused. Soon after, I was laying down and my doctor was rubbing a cool gel on my belly. Puck wouldn't let go of my hand.

"I'm so surprised," Dr. Rosenthal smiled at us. She looked like she was in her late forties. She had red hair tied up into a bun. Slightly grey at her roots. Her eyes were a soft blue.

"Of what doc?" Puck asked.

"A teenage couple still together after the girl is pregnant. The girl usually finds out after the guy is gone already or leaves when he finds out. I'm glad you found a good one my dear," she gave me a huge grin. If only she knew.

"No you've got it all wrong-"

"We're really happy about this baby," Puck said. Happy? He hadn't even told his "girlfriend" it's his baby.

"Are you two ready to see how your baby's doing again?" Dr. Rosenthal asked cheerfully.

We both nodded.

"Oh my.." she said.

I squeezed Puck's hand, a little scared. "What? What's wrong with the baby?" Puck asked frantically.

"Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all," she smiled. She pointed to the screen. "This little one was hiding behind the other this whole time."

"Hiding?" I asked. I had a smile on my face but I'm sure it said _'What the hell do you mean hiding? What's going to happen to my body?'_

"T-twins," Puck stammered.

I ignored him and looked at Dr. Rosenthal. "Can we know the sex of the…babies?"

She nodded slightly and smiled. "Let's give it another week to be more accurate with my reading, okay?

* * *

><p>After I was done getting cleaned up I walked outside and made my way for Puck's truck. I felt a strong hand slide down my arm and tangle their fingers with mine. I looked up to see Puck smiling down at me.<p>

"What's going on?" I asked completely confused.

"These kids are going to be so badass," he joked.

"Noah, tell me what's going on with you?" I had about enough already.

"I want you to move in with me. Your parents kicked you out and you ran to Sam for help. You should have came to me. My mom would be happy to have you there. Please, I'll do anything to help you. I want us to start over Alex. I don't want those kids thinking I'm a deadbeat like my dad was," he placed his hand on my baby bump, "Do it for them."

"I don't know…" I began. Suddenly my feelings just cam pouring out, damn hormones. "I gave everything to be with you Noah! Now look at me! Broken and defeated because of you! You cheated on me when I trusted you! Now I'm carrying your child…your second child! Were you even in love with me when you took my virginity? Huh Noah?" When he remained silent I shouted, "I'm talking to you damnit!"

"I'll be honest with you," he started, "I wasn't in love with you when I took your virginity. I was just gonna hit it and quit it because I've always done that. But then…then I fell in love with you. That's why I didn't leave you. I found a girl that was more than the others," he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

I snatched it away. "And Shelby?"

"I don't know. I guess it was me wanting my life with cougars again. I'm sorry Alex. I don't know how many times I have to say it but I'll say it over and over again if I have to. Give me a chance with my kids, please Alex." he begged.

* * *

><p>"You sure you want to do this?" Sam asked.<p>

"Not really," I answered.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm here for you," he touched my shoulder gently and continued to help me pack my things. "I'm really going to miss you. I wish you'd stay here where I can watch over you." He was standing in front of my dresser, folding my shirts and placing them into a suitcase. He was wearing only black sweatpants. I started at his toned body, aching to touch it. I always thought Sam was cute but I was never attracted to him this way before. My doctor did say I would start getting horny a lot in my second trimester. I started fanning myself as I continued to stare. He didn't want me to lift a finger at all. He told me to stay seated as he worked. I sure was glad he told me to.

"I'm going to take a break," he said as he sat beside me. He tucked some loose strands of hair behind my ear and cupped my face with his hand. He leaned in slowly and closed the gap between us, placing his lips on mine. My hands began to wander around his chest but soon I realized what I was doing. I pushed him away.

"Wha?" he said a bit dazed.

"I'm sorry Sam," I sighed as I explained the horny situation. Looking defeated, Sam kissed my cheek and returned to work. He then began to chuckle. "If you ever need that either, just call."

"You sound like Puck," I shook my head. Soon I would be living with him. I had told him that it wasn't for him. It would be for the kids and the kids only. I don't intend on staying there after they're born either.

**Sorry this chapter was a bit boring and short. (To me it is) Again, I apologize for the wait on the story!**

**What do you all want Alex to have? 2 boys, 2 girls, or one of each. I'll let you all decide. You can leave your vote in a review or PM. Once enough votes are in I'll post a new chapter. Until then, later! :)**


	8. Chapter Seven

**I got some reviews but none had votes on the twin babies. So my sisters, Vicky and Vero who are also my new beta readers, decided on the gender for each baby. Genders have not been revealed yet! Thanks for reading my story everyone!**

**NOTE: The names for Puck's mother and sister are not stated on the show. The names for Puck's sister is a name I've seen in most fan-fiction stories. As for Puck's mother I had my brother name her.I do not own **_**Glee.**_***UPDATE* I got tons of Favorite Story, and Story Alerts on this story alone and I thank you all so much. It means so much to me that people enjoy my work. Some reviews wont hurt either *wink wink* To be honest, your positive reviews inspire and motivate me to keep writing and pursue one of my dreams: to be an author. Now, along with the story!**

Chapter Seven

I cant exactly say that Puck's mother, Linda, was pleased. Well, she had always liked me and his younger sister, Rebecca was always fond of me as well. The second that Puck brought me home, Rebecca came running down the stairs and starting rubbing my belly. If I had to guess, she was sitting up in her room by the window waiting for Puck's truck to come in the drive way. Rebecca had been continued rubbing my belly as Puck walked over to his mother and kissed her cheek. "Hi Ma," he walked into the living room with my suitcases and Linda eyed them.  
>"What're those?" she asked in an emotionless tone.<br>"Her things," Puck said matter-of-factly.I crossed my arms in anger and starting staring daggers at him, "Noah! You didn't ask her first?!"  
>"I thought she'd be okay with it. I mean those are her grandkids growing inside you," he pointed at my belly.<br>"Ugh," I shook my head slowly, "You'd think you would mature when you have your second and third child on the way. I'll just get my things and leave then." I walked over to my things, trying to get out of here quickly, when Linda stepped in my path. She put her hand up in a motherly fashion, telling me to stop.  
>"You're not going anywhere young lady. I'm not proud of what you and my son did but I cant leave you and those two unborn children in the street. I've always liked you Alex. You're a very intelligent, strong, and vibrant young girl and yet you were so stupid." She may have called me stupid, but I felt like she was my mom. After a pause, she continued, "But I do know that you will do what ever you can to do right by those kids. I also know that you will make my son into an incredible man. He wont leave you to raise these two alone, not like his father did. Your parents abandoned you, Noah told me. Just know that I wont." Before she was done I was already crying. Damn hormones, making me look bad. She took me in her arms and kissed the top of my head. "Ma, they're not even together," I heard Rebecca say to her mother as Puck led me upstairs. Afterwards, I heard Linda whisper something I couldn't make out.<p>

The days just seemed to pass by like normal days. Well, as normal as it could get in this situation. The only thing that pissed me off was Courtney. Everyday she would knock on the door asking for Puck, and today was no exception.  
>"Noah's not here right now," I smiled as I lied to the not very well developed blonde. I laughed to myself as Puck walked into the kitchen just behind me.<br>"_Puck_ is right there," she made a face.  
>"Oh yeah, I forgot you call him Puck. I guess only people important to him can call him by his <em>real name<em>," I said while rubbing my belly. Wait.. Was I getting jealous? Jealous that this twelve year old looking girl was dating (or at least trying to) the father of my children?  
>"Has to be the hormones," I whispered to myself as I closed the door in Courtney's face. As I turned to walk into the kitchen, Courtney began banging on the door like she was Fred, and Wilma locked the door again.<br>"Play nice," Puck said as he walked by me to answer the door.  
>"Not making any promises," I said as I admired the muscles on his body. I shook myself to reality once the blonde entered the house. I heard Linda make a noise of disgust when she turned from her place on the couch in the living room to see who had entered. Rebecca had now entered the kitchen where Puck, the annoying blonde and I were.<p>

Rebecca walked next to me, hands on her chest. "Alex, when will my boobs grow like yours?"

Puck looked the other way, obviously not wanting to hear about his sister becoming a woman.  
>"Why would you ask her?" Courtney smiled and made a pose.<br>"Well…I was but…your boobs are small. I want mine to be like Alex's"  
>"Becca, my breasts only got larger because I'm pregnant," I giggled. I saw Puck staring at my breasts from the other side of the table. I knew he had noticed my larger chest the second it kicked in. Courtney saw him staring and slapped his arm. She then whispered rather loudly in his ear, obviously wanting me to hear. "Let me show you what a real woman is like," she said in her best seductive voice. When Becca had asked me what they were going to do, I told her not to ask, it only leads to bad things.<p>

School was pretty normal as well. It was pretty much the only place I could see my brother. I missed him dearly. Puck would never let me out of his sight after school unless he and Courtney were getting down and dirty somewhere.  
>Blaine had picked me up early for school and we made our way to our lockers to get some sheet music and practice a bit. As I was organizing my locker (something I always did if it got too messy), Blaine was singing show tunes to my belly."These kids have to know the classics!" he smiled, "They also can hear from in there, they should have ears now. Good music leads to great personality!" He patted my belly gently. I giggled and linked arms with my twin brother as we began walking to the auditorium. There was only one thing blocking our path: Shelby Fucking Corcoran.<br>She grinned as soon as she saw me. She took a few steps closer and examined my large stomach. I was five months pregnant already.  
>"Can you please leave us alone?" Blaine said before Shelby could open her mouth.<p>

She extended a hand to place on my stomach and I took a step back, "_Don't_ touch me."

"I just wanted to feel Alex. So, how far along are you?" she asked politely.  
>"Why? Do you want to adopt <em>all<em> the Puckerman children? You adopted his daughter and you slept with him. Didn't you get enough?" I admit that I had gone a bit to far but I don't care. She was part of this whole mess.  
>"I <em>was<em> hoping to adopt but I guess you'll say other wise. You're just a child having a child anyway. Think about it. It'll make your life a whole lot easier," she shrugged.  
>"Not interested," Blaine said coldly.<br>"Are you obsessed with him or something?! You want to adopt all his kids and have a little family with him? Well guess what, I'm not Quinn. Yes, she wanted a better life for Beth and she wanted to get to do all the things teenagers do but I wont do what she did. I'm going to own up to my responsibilities as a parent. Not like how you messed up with Rachel." I gave her what I thought was my most intimidating look and grabbed Blaine and left. She had gotten me so mad I didn't even want to practice anymore. I just felt like crying. Stupid hormones.  
>"What's wrong?" Blaine was wiping my tears and tucking my hair behind my ears. I was really crying? "Stupid hormones.." Blaine chuckled a bit before looking back. I looked up as well, hearing fast footsteps.<br>"Alex are you okay? Are the babies okay? Can you walk? Do you need water?"  
>"I'm okay Sam," I smiled as best as I could but Shelby had worked me up. I couldn't stop crying.<br>"Noah… where's Noah?" I found myself asking. What was wrong with me? I hadn't meant to ask for him. Was I really jealous the other day to the point that I needed Puck now? I looked up to see that Sam was gone and saw Puck running as fast as he could. He knelt down in front of me and wrapped his arms around me. "Shh," he cooed, "I'm here now."  
>"Noah.." When did I start calling him by his full name? I had only done that when I was mad at him. Was I getting close to him again? I don't know why but I didn't care.I felt his muscles flex as he held me closer. I found myself breathing in deeply to his scent. He loosened his grip gently and looked me in the eyes. "What happened?"I felt my bottom lip shake gently as I tried to say that bitch's name. Freaking hormones had gotten the best of me.<br>"Shelby," Blaine said her name like it was poison on his tongue. Puck quickly looked back at me again with wide eyes.  
>"She wants our babies," I had my hands on my stomach as I looked at Puck. I wasn't going to let anyone have held me close once again. He kissed my forehead and placed his chin on my head.<br>"No one's going to lay a finger on them Alex." I began thinking about what he said the day we found out we were having twins, when he had asked for another chance. I loved Puck with every once of my being, even after he cheated on me. I felt like those stupid girls you only saw on T.V, but I couldn't help it. My heart felt like a broken piece of glass. If I tried to look at myself, the reflection would be every where, I wouldn't know which was the real me, how I really felt about it all. All I would know is that I loved him.. That I still loved him now. "Noah.." I began.  
>"Shh, let's get you home. We don't need you losing anymore energy over it," Puck helped me to my feet after kissing my forehead once more.<br>"But-"  
>"Puck's right Alex, let's go," Blaine cut me off, "If Kurt were here he'd be so mad at you for straining yourself."<br>"But-" Once again I was cut off but this time it was because Puck had lifted me into his arms. "Let's get you home," he smiled and his hazel eyes seemed to be dancing as he looked into mine.

Blaine and Puck had begun their own conversation as Puck carried me out the school. They were talking about me of course, how they need to watch my stress levels to prevent me from inducing labor. Then they were talking about Glee club and then I felt like I was going to explode. They began talking about Courtney. I could've sworn I heard the steam spewing out my ears. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I had to say it."I love you." I thought I had only said it but I guess I shouted it. Puck had stopped and Blaine was smiling with his arms crossed. I didn't know if it was just the hormones or if I really needed him, but I know I loved him. Normally, I wouldn't have said it. I would've let my pride get the better of me, but this new me with two people living inside me took control.  
>"I'll see you later," Blaine smirked and kissed my forehead and patted my belly gently. He winked at me before walking to his car while singing show tunes to stood there for a few more minutes with me in his arms before walking to his truck again. The ride home was quiet.<br>Wasn't he waiting for me to admit how I felt? Why was he quiet? I placed a hand to my head, trying to turn off my thoughts. I felt so stupid for opening my mouth. Every now and then Puck would glance at me as he drove. I sighed and looked out the window until he parked in the drive way. I didn't wait for him to open my door, I was upset with myself and I didn't want him to see that.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the couch with Becca watching T.V. My hair was in wet curls from the shower I had just moments ago. I had on one of Puck's large white T-Shirts that stopped at my knees and my black shorts underneath. Becca had her head on my lap and I ran my fingers through her hair as we watched T.V together. It had been hours and Puck still hadn't spoken to me. Guess I should've just kept my mouth doorbell had rung, chasing my thoughts away.<br>"I'll get it," I said patting Becca's leg to stop her from getting up. I opened the door to see Courtney there, giving me her worst glare. I didn't feel like arguing with her, I just didn't have the energy anymore. If she wanted Puck then fine, she won. I just didn't have any strength left. Seeing the look of defeat on my face, Courtney smiled, a smile that actually made her look her age. I sighed as I let her in. She sat on the couch and crossed her legs as I walked to Puck's room. I knocked on the door and entered when he called me in.  
>"Courtney's here," I said plainly as I walked back to the living room. I soon as I made my way there I saw Courtney smile, Puck must've been behind me. I felt a strong hang on my shoulder that forced me to turn around. I felt strong lips on my own. I slowly closed my eyes as I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. My hands moved up the muscular frame and wrapped my arms around his neck. I knew it was Puck. I knew the feel of these lips, this body, these arms. Puck released me and looked into my eyes. "I'm sorry for everything," he whispered. He placed two fingers to his lips, kissed them and then placed them on my belly. He then took a step forward and looked at Courtney.<br>"I'm sorry Court, but I want this to work with Alex. I'm sorry it had to end this way."Rebecca was smiling at the sight of Puck and I together. He had his arm around my waist and I couldn't stop smiling. "You look like a real family!" she said happily. Courtney looked at Rebecca and then back at Puck and I. She got up slowly and stood in front of Puck. She slapped him with all her might then she looked at me. "Don't think Sam wont hear about this.."

**Once again I greatly apologize for taking too long on this new chapter. I have no wifi in my area so I have to use my crummy desktop. I hope I didn't lose any readers from my long for the weak chapter. :( Genders will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	9. Author's Note Please Read

Hello everyone, thank you for reading my stories even though I've taken forever to update each chapter. I'm going to rewrite this entire story with more detail, and more twists. I hope you've enjoyed the story this far but I really want to make it better.  
>I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a happy new year!<p> 


End file.
